One can find in the prior art, several types of boning machines, a good number of them particularly adapted for extracting bones from chicken limbs without slicing or cutting apart the skin and flesh surrounding the bone so that the bone can be replaced by stuffing or other savory preparations. The most representative example of that prior art can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,642 Fankhauser, II et al. This aforementioned example of machinery exhibits certain disadvantages common to the prior art such as extreme complexity, high maintenance cost, and cleaning and sterilizing difficulties. There is a great need for a simple piece of de-boning machinery that is safe to operate and can be quickly cleaned and sterilized.